Bleach: Halloween Style A One Shot
by N.E.P.tunes.out
Summary: It's Halloween. Rukia and Ichigo are going trick or treating. But Rukia doesn't know how. Will she understand?  Okay, my first post. Really stupid... I'll post better things later. I was rushed for Halloween... Happy Halloween!


"Ichigo! What's taking so long?!" Karin yelled at her older brother, a scowl upon her face.  
For Halloween she was a dark and drab witch, entirely contrary to her sister which was a bumbly, yellow, sparkle fairy.  
"Just go with dad!!" Ichigo yelled back.  
Truthfully, he didn't want to go with his family. Rukia was desperate to try out this "Halloween" thing. And Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki didn't want to go with his family with Rukia there too. The taunting from his father would drive him insane. And an even bigger reason:  
ICHIGO DID NOT WANT TO GO TRICK OR TREATING AS A STRAWBERRY!  
Yes, a strawberry. His dad forcedly bought the costume and forcedly said Ichigo had to wear it. He, of course, had fought back. In the end, Ichigo was ditching them.  
"Whatever! Yuzu, Dad, let's go," Karin shouted.  
The girl was a lover of Halloween. She loved candy too. She got such the surprising sugar rush.  
After the Kurosaki family had left, Rukia exited the closet in her school clothes. She eyed Ichigo in his Shinigami outfit.  
"You can't bring your zanpaku-to!" she yelled at him.  
"You can't go out trick or treating in school clothes!"  
"Isn't the point of Halloween to be someone other than yourself?!"  
"Yeah, but-!"  
"But nothing! I am not a school girl! Therefore this is a costume!"  
Ichigo sighed.  
"Come on," he said, "Let's just go."

HOUSE ONE:

Ichigo rang the doorbell. It creaked open.  
"Trick or treat!" Ichigo said.  
"Trick or treat? Really Ichigo! Why would you give the option of tricking?! Treat!" Rukia cried.  
There stood a balding man in his late forties. He was pudgy and annoyed.  
"Look young lady! You wear no costume, you get no candy! Scram!" he ordered giving Ichigo a handful.

HOUSE TWO:

Ichigo rang the doorbell again. DING DONG it went. The door creaked open. And old lady opened up.  
"Oh, what cute little boys you are!" the blind woman said. She gave Rukia and Ichigo each a shaky handful.  
"Thanks," Ichigo said.  
"I am not a boy!" Rukia cried.  
The woman patted the shinigami's head,  
"It's okay young man! You are too a boy, and don't let any other boys tell you other wise!"

HOUSE THREE:

Once more, Ichigo rang the doorbell. The door opened smoothly. A crazy looking woman stood there. She smiled too kindly. She dressed too pristinely.  
"Trick or treat," the two said. The woman smiled again revealing rows of shiny too perfect teeth.  
"Here you go!" she said putting religious pamphlets in the bag.

HOUSE FOUR:

For the last time he rang the doorbell. It creaked open as the majority had. There stood another man. This one was livid.  
"I AM NOT GIVING YOU ANY FCKING CANDY!" he yelled.  
"YOU BETTER GIVE US SOME FCKING CANDY OR I'LL CUT YOUR DMN HEAD OFF!!" Ichigo screamed, waving his zanpaku-to in the air dangerously.  
There was no need for that. Rukia was frustrated and pissed at lack of candy and kindness and correctness. She lifted her foot off of the ground. And she kicked the man hard in the groin. He doubled over whining in pain.  
"I'll get you candy!" he cried and handed her a whole bag.

THE AFTERMATH:

For days and days Karin buzzed around jumping off of walls like a madwoman. A man was no longer able to reproduce. And Rukia hated Halloween, but loved that candy.

SPECIAL AFTER WORDS:

"Well," Ichigo said, "That was the worst thing I've ever been in."  
"I concur!" said Rukia as she gourged on candy.  
"Are you even listening?!!!"  
"Stop interfering with my candy eating!" the girl screamed.  
She repeated a move that she did to a man at the fourth house, kicking Ichigo in the groin.

The announcer has a few words to say:

"THE AUTHOR WOULD LIKE YOU TO BE INFORMED THAT NO GROIN AREAS WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOT. THE ONLY DAMAGED AREAS ARE THE BRAINS THAT HAVE NOW DIED! THANK YOU!"

"Why are you screaming?!!" Ichigo yelled at the man.  
"CANDY!" the announcer replied.  
Upon hearing the announcers reply, candy crazy Rukia and Karin tackled the poor man screaming,  
"CANDY!"

The rest is unknown.


End file.
